


Digi War

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tai and Matt were close as kids and reunited at camp. However fate holds something special for them. The digital world is being thrown into chaos, it needs a ruler a leader or all out war will break out.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 17





	Digi War

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Digi War

Tai and Matt were close as kids and reunited at camp. However fate holds something special for them. The digital world is being thrown into chaos, it needs a ruler a leader or all out war will break out.

Chap 1 Reunited and Broke Apart

(Age 10)

Tai and Matt were hanging out playing video games together. T.K. aka Takeru was playing with blocks, and watching them play. “Haha take that.”

“Yeah I got ya!” the two were blasting meteors and enemy ships, really getting into it to. Just as they were about to beat the level an out of nowhere bad guy came in and zapped them both.

“Aww man so close!” Tai hung his head down.

Matt chuckled. “We'll look out for him next time.” Tai laughed and looked up at the blonde and smiled. The blonde blushed and looked away.

Tai was oblivious to the blonde's blush and he checked out the clock. “Oh nuts, I gotta run gotta look after Kari.” he got off the couch.

“Okay, see ya soon right?” he saw Tai to the door, and the brunette got his shoes on.

“Of course dude, let's hang out again.” he gave the teen a hug. The short embrace made shivers run down Matt's spine. He bit his lip to suppress a moan, his lips curved up in a smile.

They parted and Tai headed home. Matt walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it. T.K. put his hand on him comfortingly. “Thanks bro.” he ruffled the little blonde's hair.

T.K. new better than anyone how special Tai was to his brother. The brothers barely saw each other after the divorce and separation of their parents, Matt was stressed out and miserable. Like some miracle or fate Tai came into his life and helped ground him.

Matt's feelings for Tai were clear, just being around the brunette made him happier. Seeing Tai smile, watching him play soccer, hearing his jokes made him grin weather they were funny or not, all these things were just a drop in the bucket.

He covered his eyes and groaned. 'I'm in love with Tai.'

-x- A Few Days Later-x-

Matt was heading over to Tai's house, when he was stopped by Sora. “Hey there Matt.”

“Hey Sora,” he tried to walk past her but she blocked his path.

“Where are you off to?”

“I'm going to see Tai, we are gonna hang out.” Sora closed her eyes and sighed.

“Ahh, that's what I thought.” she crossed her arms. “Listen Matt, I'm not blind. I see how you look at Tai. You love him don't you?”

Matt gasped and blushed, “I...uh...I don't know what you are talking about.” Sora chuckled.

“Yeah right, let's not play games here” she glared at him, and pointed at him aggressively. “I want you to stay away from Tai.”

“What?” he felt anger rising within him.

“You heard me” she jabbed his chest with her finger. “Stay away from Tai, no talking, no messages, no hanging out with him.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because if you don't I'll tell Tai, your dirty little secret.”

That made Matt freeze. “So what, maybe Tai will be cool with it.”

“If you really believed that, you would have told him already” She got him there. “So do we have a deal? Unless you want to risk Tai looking at you like the disgusting pervert you are.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because Tai is mine, he's pretty dense but he'll see it eventually, and I don't want any competition” Matt balled his hands into fists. “Picture it this way, now you can treasure those memories you have with him.”

She walked off, leaving Matt fuming. What could he do, risk telling Tai his feelings and having him hate him forever, look at him with disgust in his eyes...he clutched his chest. 'No...anything but that…' his eyes became wet.

His phone went off, revealing a text.

Tai: Hey Matt, you still coming over?

Matt: No sorry somethins come up

Tai: Oh

Tai: Okay hope everything is okay

Matt: Yeah I will talk to u some other time okay.

So it began, Matt's hellish years. He avoided Tai's calls, making up excuses, one after another. Tai never pushed him, never forced his hand. Eventually the two drifted apart, only ever talking at school in public. Matt started his band, and Tai joined the soccer team, they filled their lives with things to occupy their time, and while no one really noticed anything different about the two, T.K. did.

Matt may put on a brave face, but the little brother knew he was miserable. His separation from Tai seemed to only make his feelings grow stronger.

Then came the true end, his dad got a promotion and they moved away. Matt went to another school, Sora had got what she wanted, but not for long.

(Age 16)

In the digital world, things were in chaos. Different zones in the digital world were under attack by a powerful invading force. Gennai was fighting off an army of DarkKnightmon. “We have no choice, we must gather the digimon generals.”

“Are you sure it is wise? What if they are not ready?”

“We have no choice,” the mysterious digimon he spoke to left. “Go my friend, for the digimon generals will soon appear.” he placed the digivices in energy spheres and launched them through the data stream.

-x-Back in the human world-x-

Matt got on the bus that was to take him to summer camp. His dad thought it'd be good for him to get some fresh air. He personally thought it was a waste of time.

“Matt!” the familiar voice made him freeze, and he soon was glomped by a tall brunette. The embrace was so familiar, so warm, so nice!

He blushed, “Tai?”

“Yep, it's been a long time hasn't it?” he grinned.

'Oh kami that smile.' his blush spread to his ears. “Yeah it has. Long time no see.”

“Well maybe for you, but I saw a few of your concerts. You look good.”

“Yeah you too...” he smiled and shifted his bag to shield his crotch. 'Oh kami, please don't let him notice my erection.'

Tai was looking so fine, and not seeing Tai in so long, but in an instant he was back feeling like he did when he first fell for him. “Guess you are going to summer camp to, kinda lame but with you here we can catch up.”

“Uh yeah, why are you going?”

“Well Kari is going to the girls camp across the lake and mom thought it'd be good for the both of us.” the two moved to the back of the bus and put their stuff away. Matt sat down and shielded his crotch with his leg. He was now cursing wearing such tight pants, his dick was rubbing hard against the inside of his underwear and it was painful. “How's T.K. doing?”

“Ohh he's good. School's been good for him.”

“How bout you?”

“Me?” his voice rose. “Oh um band's been good, I've been good.”

“Hmm?” he thought Matt was acting strange, but shrugged it off. “Well that's great, gotta say I was worried about you when you moved.”

“Yeah...sorry I didn't tell you...or anything...” the guilt was gripping his chest like a vice.

“Haa it's no big thing, look at us now” he slung an arm around Matt's shoulders. “Now we can catch up like old times.”

'Damn he smells good,' he fought the urge to sniff, not that it was necessary Tai's manly aroma was all over him. His penis throbbed in his tight pants.

“Matt...” the blonde looked to him, his face was so close to his. “You know...you've really grown up a lot.”

“So have you.” so close, he was too close. Any closer and they'd be kissing. Suddenly Tai laughed and it snapped Matt out of his stupor.

“Man this is great, we haven't talked in so long!” he laughed. “I've missed you.”

“Yeah,” he smiled.

2 buses for male campers and 2 buses for the female campers left, and headed for the camp site. For the first two hours Tai and Matt caught up on things. One thing led to another Matt asked the big question.

“How's Sora?”

“Sora? What about her?”

“Are you guys dating?” did he sound jealous, yeah he did.

“Hahahaha, no! We are just friends besides I'm...” before Tai could finish that sentence the lights went out on the bus.

“Hey what's happening?” Someone shouted. A variety of lights swirled around them. Two spheres zoomed towards Tai and Matt and they caught them, inside the spheres were strange devices, Tai's was long and red, with the crest of courage on it with a screen above it. Matt's was long and blue with the crest of friendship on it, with the screen above it.

The devices glowed and the two were surrounded by light spheres. “Matt!” Tai reached out to the blonde.

“Tai!” he reached back, their fingers coming closer and closer, but before they could grab each other the spheres pulled apart and carried them off into the darkness.

Seven kids vanished from the buses on this day, whisked away to face a terrible enemy in the digital world.

To be continued

Chap 2 Preview

Tai lands in a strange jungle and meets Koromon. Being told he must protect the digital world and find the code crowns is crazy, but when Ogremon attacks them he can't really say no.

“Matt's been brought into this crazy world right? I'm gonna find him.”

End preview


End file.
